ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
When the Aegis Shines
is the fifth episode of Ultraman X. This episode not only feature the debut of Ultraman X's Ultraman Zero Armor, but also the return of Ultraman Zero after his appearance in the last movie. Plot While Xio members performing experiments to turn monsters into Spark Dolls, Black King appears and attacks the test site while Alien Nackle Bandero takes this opportunity to steal the Spark Dolls. Ultraman Zero appears and battles Black King but realizes that the plan failed, Nackle escapes with Black King and brings Rui as a hostage in another dimension. To save Rui, X and Zero join forces. Synopsis At the Operation Base X, Rui takes a test run on her cotton candy gun while Guruman teaches Daichi of the super-dimensional theory. Soon, the lab team tries to enact an experiment to turn monsters into Spark Dolls based on Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray. While on a journey to the test site, a black monster attacks the convoy. While Xio members attack the monster, it seemed that it tries to target Xio Aramis for bringing the Spark Dolls. Daichi runs away from Aramis, unknowingly spotted by Guruman and hides to transform into Ultraman X. While X fights the monster, a poncho-wearing alien named Alien Nackle Bandero approaches and defeats Wataru, trying to steal the Spark Dolls but stops when his monster, Black King, is in a pinch. He grows up and assist it in fighting X, overpowering him but once he tried to take the Spark Dolls, a giant appears from the wormhole, having hunting Bandero in various dimensions. Guruman knows him as the "infamous" Ultraman Zero. Zero attacks Black King and manages to torn off his horn. But Bandero nonetheless goes to another dimension by picking the Aramis, with Rui inside and leaves with Black King. Zero wants to kill them but X warns that a hostage is inside, angering him and goes to the same dimension Nackle escape to. Rui finds himself in an alien world, where Black King receives a new cybernetic horn while Bandero contact his client. Spotting the Ultlaser, she grabs it and tries to attack but loses control. Despite that, it gives her time to run with the Spark Dolls in Aramis. Rui's communication though manages to reach Earth and Xio base, but the source of the broadcast is Area T-9C, which turns out to be the "resting place" for his parents in the Ultra Flare. As Daichi talks to X, Zero intrudes the X Devizer and wants to meet them at the space. Zero reveals to X of his background and reveals Rui's location on Planet Guillermo but insists to go himself. Returning to base, Daichi sees everyone trying to create an Ultimate Zero card that allows the user to go on any dimensions. At Planet Guillermo, Bandero finds Rui and offer her a place by making him weapons to sell but she refuses and runs away. Bandero turns huge but Ultraman Zero enters and attacks him, with Black King Drill Custom enters to join his master. As the Ultimate Zero card completed, Guruman silently delivers it to Daichi as he transforms and use the card to assume Ultraman Zero Armor to go to Planet Guillermo. As he arrives, X takes on Black King Drill Custom, using Ultimate Zero, Gomora and Eleking Armor while Zero attack Bandero with Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle forms before finishing him off with the Zero Twin Shoot while X finishes off Black King Drill Custom with his Xanadium Ray As the battle ended, Rui picks Black King's Spark Doll and takes a picture with Zero, having infatuated to him, with X joining them in the picture. Zero bids farewell and wishes to meet again sometime later while X returns to Earth with Rui. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we met this monster. *X Devizer: Analyzing, Eleking! *Daichi: Space Monster Eleking, Rui's favourite monster. She likes him so much and wants to go on a date with it. *X: And today's Cyber Card is Ultraman Zero. Zero is the Ultraman the Space Garrison knows they can count on. When we wear this armor, it lets us travel in between dimensions. *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** ** * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Ultraman Zero Armor **Gomora Armor **Eleking Armor *Ultraman Zero **Ultimate Zero **Strong-Corona Zero **Luna-Miracle Zero Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Alien Nackle Bandero *Black King **Black King Drill Custom Trivia *As of this episode, all but one Heisei Ultras had been given an appearance at least in one standard Series. *Zero showing up to save X is most likely a reference to how Ultraseven and Ultraman saved Ultraman Jack from the first Alien Nackle and Black King. *The planet that Bandero hides away on is named Guillermo, after director Guillermo del Toro, who is the director of the Paciffic Rim and Hell Boy movies. *At the end of episode 14 of Ultraman X, director Koichi Sakamoto revealed that Bandero's mysterious customer was in fact Alien Markind. Makindo appeared in said episode where sell Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll to Gina Spectre and ultimately shot down by Alien Shaplay in refusal to pay for his service. References *Translated by Nihon Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Team-Ups